


flyin' high (you know how i feel)

by agentmmayy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Explicit Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Secret Relationship, but not for long lmao, drugged up may, may tells all, sort of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: "We do a lot of other stuff in bed," May said.Jemma blanched.





	flyin' high (you know how i feel)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is completely based on the prompt from the philindaprompts tumblr: "Jemma gives May painkillers and when May wakes up, she is high and starts talking about her and Coulson's relationship. Like, every detail."

The medical bay was relatively quiet with the only sounds being the faint buzzing of machines and the steady beeping of a singular heart monitor. The silence was calming, especially after the whirlwind of the past few hours.

Jemma was alone, aside from a sleeping Agent May in a bed not too far from her. Occasionally, Jemma would glance up and check on May, but the woman was still sleeping. Humming softly, Jemma continued to fill out the medical report. May had several them too, all compiled into a thick folder. She was about to sign it when a change in the heart monitor caught her attention.

May was beginning to wake, a confused frown on her face as she shifted on the bed. She was most likely feeling some pain from her injuries and trying to remember what happened that would end her up in the medical ward.

"Agent May!" Jemma greeted brightly, setting the report down and going over to May. "You're awake! How are you feeling?"

May only blinked at Jemma.

She was clearly still experiencing the effects of the painkillers still in her system. Gone was the usual sharp, discernable gaze in May’s eyes, now replaced by a glossy film. May appeared distant, almost confused, but placated.

In other words, she was high.

"I gave you some strong medication earlier, so you're probably feeling a little woozy," Jemma said, adjusting the iv. "Do you have any lightheadedness?” she asked. “Nausea? Pain?"

The day had started smoothly with a handful of agents, including May, going out on an op. It was supposed to be simple, as all ops were initially thought to be, but took a wrong turn. Agent May had taken a GSW to the abdomen, had multiple bruises and lacerations along her arms and legs, and narrowly avoided a concussion. They had brought her in, broken and bleeding, but she was recovering.  

"Where's Phil?"

"Agent Coulson is in his quarters," Jemma smiled, relieved.

If May was asking about Coulson, that meant she at least knew where she was, and who she was with. Then again, May would be worried about Coulson even on her deathbed. Mentally, Jemma crossed a few things off on her list of concerns.

"Daisy just got him to leave your side,” she explained. “He hadn't since you arrived."

Coulson hadn’t been on the op, but he had been running it from his office. When May went down, Coulson had reacted strongly. His collected composure fell away, replaced by panic, but returned as Daisy’s voice filtered through the comms, announcing May was breathing but needed medical attention, and soon.

He had met the quinjet as it returned, following the gurney May was on all the way to the medical bay where he stayed, lingering just outside the door as May was operated on. When they were done, and May was in one of the beds, Coulson had sat by her side for hours, unmoving, but only to grasp May’s hand.

A soft smile flickered onto May's lips at Jemma’s words. "I really like Phil," she said, her words slightly slurred. "Like a lot."

"I'm sure you do," Jemma replied, quickly checking May’s stats and vitals. "You all have been friends for what?” she asked. “Nearly thirty years?"

"Mhm." May nodded. "And lovers for one."

The clipboard fell from Jemma's hands with a loud clatter against the tile.

"Lovers sounds weird," May continued, once again frowning slightly.

She was oblivious to Jemma’s reaction and the scientists’ _oh my god oh my god_ as she bent and picked the clipboard up.

"Girlfriend and boyfriend are too…" May waved a hand dismissively as if she couldn’t find the right word.

"Too juvenile?" Jemma managed to ask, her voice higher than usual. Awkwardly, she cleared her throat.

May nodded, now smiling. It was beginning to become unnerving. Jemma had never seen May smile this much. "He's just my Phil."

"That's sweet."

"He is sweet," May agreed, half mumbling as she kept waking up. "Makes me breakfast all the time. In bed too."

So that was why some days Mack would catch Phil sneaking back into his bedroom, a full tray in hand. Coulson always insisted he had work to do and was taking breakfast in his room, but they had always had their suspicions. After all, who could eat two plates of waffles?

"How nice.” Fitz never brought _her_ breakfast in bed.

"We do a lot of other stuff in bed," May said.

Jemma blanched.

"He has a tv." All of Jemma’s breath left her one exhale. She sagged against the medical cart. "He likes this show called Queer... Nose?"

"Queer Eye?"

"Yeah, that." May nodded. "He's really cute when he watches tv."

"I didn't know that," Jemma said.

"There's a lot ‘bout Phil you guys don' know," May said. "Like he always forgets to take ‘is contacts out before bed. And he's a blanket hog."

Jemma couldn’t help the smile on her lips at May’s words. It was nice to know some more personal facts about Coulson. As of late, he was always so uptight and guarded, acting more like a robot instead of a person. The only time they ever saw him remotely relaxed was around May.

"He also has a _huge_ dick."

Jemma choked on nothing.

Before she could properly catch her breath, May was talking once more.

"It feels so good inside me," May continued. Sluggishly, she spread her hands apart from each other, as if giving Jemma a rough estimate of how large Coulson’s cock was. "Goes really deep. And he's so thick."

"A-agent May!"

"He calls me that too sometimes," May said, her smile now slightly suggestive. "When I ask him to be Director."

Jemma was sure she would never hear the word _Director_ in the same way ever again.

"It's so hot," May sighed. "He bends me over ‘is desk. Spanks me too."

Cheeks burning, Jemma quickly mentally deleted the image that May’s words conjured. She needed to create some bleach for her brain, and fast.

"I love it," May said. Jemma couldn’t help how her eyebrows raised. She didn’t expect for May to enjoy being dominated, but then again, Jemma tried not to think about her superior’s sex lives.

"He's a good dominant, but 'm better."

"I really don't-" Jemma spluttered. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. "A-agent May, this isn’t very professional-"

"I like to roleplay th’ professor and student sometimes. He gets really turned on from it."

Jemma cringed. Even though she had always wanted to know more about May, since the woman was so guarded, she never wanted to know _this_ much.

"Have you seen ‘im with glasses?" May asked. "He's so sexy with ‘em on." She paused. "He's always sexy."

"Alright," Jemma began, waving her hands before her face as if that would make the blush on her cheeks disappear. Rushing over to the control unit, she lowered the temperature of the room a few degrees.

She turned back to May who was staring at the opposite wall, expression blank. "Um, let's talk about something else, shall we? How about-"

“We try to be quiet in the base,” May interrupted. “So, you guys won’t hear. But, Phil’s really loud.”

“I- um. I could have lived my life without knowing that.”

Moving to May’s side, Jemma reached the iv and turned up the amount of painkillers the woman was currently receiving. She didn’t know how much more she could take of hearing May talk about Coulson’s sexual prowess. She wanted to still respect the man.

May just shrugged in response before her brows crinkled. “I feel floaty,” she murmured. The increased dosage of pain medication was obviously taking effect. “Like after we scene.”

“Oh, god,” Jemma muttered. She was now pressing the backs of her slightly cooler gloved hands to her cheeks. “That’s um, just the pain relievers. Do you have any pain?”

May shook her head. “No. It only ‘urts a little.”

“You’re in pain right now?” Jemma asked, quickly falling into professional mode.

“No.” Even though her drugged up haze, May gave Jemma a look as if she were dumb. “When he spanks me.”

In the next second, footsteps were nearing the medical bay. Coulson appeared with Daisy not too far behind him. He certainly looked better, clearly having showered and changed from his blood-stained clothes. The worry on his face hadn’t faded since Jemma last saw him but lessened as Coulson’s eyes fell on May.

"Phil!" May lit up. She reached out to him, her hand making a grabby motion.

Daisy shot Jemma a look that conveyed _what the hell,_ but Jemma only shook her head.

Phil’s entire body relaxed as he saw Melinda. He quickly went over to her side, offering a hand which she grabbed eagerly.

"Hey," he greeted softly, expression flickering with confusion as May began to rub his hand over her face, nuzzling him like a cat. Concerned, Coulson looked to Jemma.

“She’s on some strong pain relievers,” Jemma explained.

Daisy snorted, watching May’s unabashed affection for Phil. “Strong is an understatement.”

Coulson nodded in understanding. From his years in Shield, he had seen firsthand how people reacted to painkillers. Even the most guarded people like May became affectionate.

"Missed you," May pouted, clumsily petting Phil's face. "Why weren't you ‘ere?"

"I had to take care of some things," Phil said, taking a seat beside her. "How are you doing?” he asked. “Feeling better?"

“Feel floaty,” May told him. “ ‘s nice.”

“Are you in any pain?”

May shook her head. "No. I was jus’ tellin’ Jemma ‘bout-"

"How much better she's feeling!" Jemma blurted. Phil gave her a concerned glance. "The medication worked wonders, really. Agent May should make a speedy recovery."

"That's good," Phil said. He looked back to Melinda to see her tugging at the cannula on her face, apparently just noticing it. “Hey,” he said, gently pulling her hand away. “Don’t mess with that.”

May frowned, sluggishly turning her head away. “Don’ wan’ it.”

“You have to keep it on,” Phil insisted, fixing the micropore that Melinda had peeled. He kept hold of Melinda’s hand that he grabbed.

“C’n I leave now?” May asked unexpectedly.

It was no secret that May hated the medical bay. Jemma was surprised she hadn’t asked sooner. “I’m afraid not yet, Agent May,” Jemma said. “I’ve got to keep you here for a little while longer.”

If her words registered with May, Jemma would know. May’s eyes suddenly started to slip closed before she murmured, “ ‘m tired, Phil.”

Phil chuckled. He caressed May’s cheek, tucking her hair back. “Then go to sleep.”

May’s eyes popped back open, focusing on Coulson as she asked in a small voice, “You won’t leave?”

The smile on Phil’s face softened at May’s words. He leaned in closer, whispering, “I’m staying right here.”

Both women watched as he pressed a kiss to May’s hand which he was still holding.

It was such a tender moment, Jemma felt like she was intruding, but Daisy was watching the pair with bewilderment.

Clearing her throat softly, Jemma caught Daisy’s attention and motioned to the door. Quietly, Jemma and Daisy left the room, unnoticed by Coulson who was gazing at May as she slept, rhythmically smoothing her hair back.

“What the hell?” Daisy hissed as soon as they were out of earshot. She glanced back into the medical bay before looking at Jemma. “How long has that been going on?”

“A year, apparently,” Jemma replied. She too snuck a glance. May was now fast asleep, still holding tight to Coulson’s hand.

Daisy’s eyes widened. Even though the entire team had suspected something was going on between Coulson and May, it was still a shock. To hear that Coulson and May had been together for a year was even more shocking.

“How much did she tell you?”

Jemma shuddered. “You _really_ don’t want to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! please let me know what you think! you can find me and prompt me on tumblr at agentmmayy :) also, if you're on tumblr, make sure to check out the philindaprompts tumblr. they have tons of prompts up for adoption!


End file.
